


Inattendu

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie est parfois surprenante...</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.servimg.com/view/11914896/2230"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inattendu

**Author's Note:**

> Série : Caïn   
> Couple : Caïn/Lucie   
> Genre : Romance   
> Spoilers : Largement inspiré par une conversation entre Lucie Delambre et de Gaëlle, l'ex-femme du capitaine Caïn. Dans le dernier épisode de la saison 3 "Le fils de Caïn seconde partie."  
> Note d'auteur : décidemment j'adore la série. Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je trouve dans la série mais je ne manquerais aucun épisode. Même si le dernier épisode de la troisième saison m'a un peu déçue, j'aurais voulu qu'il se termine autrement, mais bon c'est ce qui me permet d'écrire cette fic donc, je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre, je suppose.  
> 
> ________________________________________

Le lieutenant Lucie Delambre faisait face à une des plus belle vue sur le port de la ville, mais elle ne voyait rien de tout cela tellement elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête la question que l'ex-femme du capitaine Caïn lui avait posée. Vous l'aimez ?

 

Et comme à son habitude, elle avait répondue évasivement. "Mon amour n'ai pas un cadeau pour lui, pour personne d'ailleurs…" Lucie ne voulait aimer personne, ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas être déçue mais à présent elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne solution et puis qu'elle le veuille ou non Fred était dans son cœur. Et il semblait y pendre de plus en plus de place.

 

Mais elle ne voulait pas lui imposer une relation avec elle. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Toutes les relations amoureuses qu'elle avait eu avait été un échec.

 

Lucie n'était pas certaine non plus d'être prête à risquer l'amitié qu'elle partage avec lui, elle ne lui avouerait jamais, mais Fred Caïn est le seul homme avec qui elle se sentait vraiment bien, le seul homme qui la respectait vraiment.

 

"Ah vous voilà, lieutenant, je vous ai cherché partout."

 

"Ben oui, je suis là."

 

Fred roula dans sa direction et s'arrêta près d'elle puis il la regarda, d'un air soupçonneux en inclinant la tête de coté. "Tout va bien, Lucie ?"

 

"Hein ? Oui, oui."

 

"Lieutenant ? Si c'est encore à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Carsenti et Borel, c'était de la légitime défense. Lucie, je sais que c'était votre ami et j'en suis désolé..." Commença-t-il en posant la main dans le bas de son dos.

 

Caïn la sentit frissonnée et retira sa main.

 

"Vous pouviez laisser votre main..." Murmura-t-elle.

 

Fred surpris par ces mots, ne répondit pas, mais remis sa mains dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme.

 

"Je sais que c'était de la légitime défense, mais ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais, Capitaine."

 

"Oups, plus de Fred alors cela doit être sérieux. Que ce passe-t-il donc dans votre jolie petite tête. Je suis peut-être votre supérieur mais je suis aussi votre ami, Lucie, enfin du mois c'est comme cela que je vous considère. Vous pouvez tout me dire, je ne le répéterai pas, je vous le jure."

 

"J'en doute pas une seconde, Fred car je sais que vous savez que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à crever les pneus de votre chaise roulante si vous en parleriez à qui que ce soit."

 

"Exactement, donc, je ne m'y risquerai pas."

 

Lucie resta silencieuse fixant l'horizon devant elle, Caïn était persuadé qu'elle ne lui dirait rien mais ne bougea pas et resta simplement auprès d'elle, contre toute attente elle se mit à parler. "Je pensais à Gaëlle, enfin à une question qu'elle m'a posé lorsque de l'enquête sur votre fils afin de l'innocenter ..."

 

Fred la regarda surpris. Quelle question son ex-femme avait pût lui poser, curieux il l'interrogea : "Quelle question ?"

 

Lucie ignora intentionnellement ce que sont capitaine venait de lui demander. "J'étais inquiète car je savais que vous aviez repris l'enquête, que vous ne lâcheriez pas le morceau, je commence à vous connaître et lorsque je vous aie appelez et que vous n'avez pas décroché votre mobile, ..." Lucie ne termina pas sa phrase, elle ne le pouvait pas trop d'émotions refirent surface.

 

La jeune femme mit la main sous son nez, ses émotions étant sur le point de la dépassé, jamais au grand jamais n'avait-elle eu de telle problème à les contenir.

 

"Lucie ?"

 

"Je préférais quand je vous trouvais suffisant et arrogant."

 

"Ah ça vous n'êtes pas la seule." Répondit Caïn en riant.

 

"Je suis sérieuse, Fred."

 

"Je sais. Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne tant dans le fait que vous m'aimiez ?"

A ces mots, la jeune femme lui fit face. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

 

"On se calme, lieutenant, je plaisantais."

 

Lucie le dévisagea sans mot dire. Caïn réalisa, soudain, qu'il avait peut-être mit le doigt sur quelque chose. Ce qu'il lui avait posé comme question n'était en fait qu'une ruse pour essayer de la déridée ou plutôt pour la faire réagir seulement sa réaction n'était pas celle qu'il avait attendu.

 

"Lucie ?"

 

Elle le regarda les yeux brillant de larmes, des larmes qu'elle essayait vaillamment de combattre.

 

"C'était tellement plus facile lorsque je ne vous appréciait pas. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais vous êtes devenu mon ami et quelqu'un que je respecte et que j'..."

 

"Je devrais vous dire merci."

 

Lucie Delambre le regarda surprise par ces paroles.

 

"Ne soyez pas aussi surprise, ma chère. Vous être une des rares personnes qui n'a pas peur de me remettre à ma place, et vous connaissez encore la signification du mot _respect_ ce qui de nos jours est une chose rare. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais..."

 

"Vous avez arrêté de gindre sur votre sort..." sourit-elle en finissant sa phrase.

 

"Vous voyez, vous finissez mes phrases maintenant."

 

"Ben oui c'est normal on parle le même langage tous les deux, on parle le langage roulette."

 

Frédérique Caïn éclata de rire. "J'en reviens pas, j'ai déteins sur toi, il faudra vraiment que je la replace celle là.

 

"Ah force de passer du temps avec vous..."

 

"C'est vrai qu'on en passe pas mal de temps ensemble, n'est ce pas ?"

 

"Vous devriez peut-être en passe plus avec d'autre personne."

 

"Et tomber une nouvelle fois sur un mec comme Franck Carsenti ou Wolf, non merci."

 

"C'est pour cela que vous vous blinder contre l'amour ? Pour ne pas être une nouvelle fois déçue ?"

 

"Sans doute." Fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

 

"Ce serait si facile si nous pouvions nous blinder si facilement contre les sentiments, car ce sont eux qui nous font le plus souffrir. Seulement vivre sans rien ressentir est pire encore que de ressentir quelque chose et d'avoir mal à cause ce que l'on ressent croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle."

 

"De toute manière mon blindage est défectueux..." lui répondit-elle en baisant les yeux.

 

"Comment ça ?" La questionna--t-il. En faisant pivoter sa chaise pour mieux la regarder.

 

"Celui contre qui je cherche à me blinder le plus pour le protéger à tirer une balle qui à finalement réussie à percer mon bouclier de protection."

 

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du flic en fauteuil roulant. Fred comprit tout de suite qu'elle parlait de lui, mais il voulait le lui entendre dire. Il s'avait qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant ou qu'elle ne trahirait pas car elle en était incapable. Lucie Delambre, une femme comme il y en a peu. Une forte personnalité ayant des problèmes à exprimer ses sentiments mais qui trouve toujours le moyen de les dire de façons détournée.

 

"Qui donc ?"

 

Le lieutenant Delambre leva sur lui ses grands yeux bleus avant de les baiser une nouvelle fois. "Vous."

 

Un sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres du policier. "Intéressant." Répondit, Caïn simplement.

 

"Vous trouvez ?" Fit Lucie qui leva enfin les yeux sur lui.

 

"Oui, parce que j'aurais pût vous sortir la même chose à quelques mots près."

 

Elle le regarda étonné pendant un moment pas entièrement certaine d'avoir bien compris ce que cette phrase sous-entendait. Caïn tendit la main vers elle. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle prit la main du capitaine. Il tira sur la main de Lucie un coup sec, surprise elle laissa échappé un petit cri lorsqu'elle atterrit sur les genoux de Fred.

 

"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait."

 

"Je ne sais pas, on pourrait peut-être..."

 

Le sourire du lieutenant, s'agrandit. "On pourrait peut-être..."

 

"Faire ceci." Commença, Fred alors qu'il se penchait vers elle doucement et alors qu'il était sur le point de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Lucie elle se retira. "Lucie ?"

 

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée."

 

"Je ne voudrais pas que vous souffriez à cause de moi."

 

"C'est très gentil mais je peux t'assurer que la personne qui me fait je plus souffrir est en train de te parler."

 

Il se pencha de nouveau et elle mit son index sur ses lèvres. "On se tutoie maintenant ?"

 

"Tu es assise sur mes genoux et je suis le point de t'embrasser."

 

"Sur le point de m'embrasser, ah oui, vraiment ?"

 

"Oui." Lui dit-il en lui agrippant doucement le poignet et il l'attira vers lui, et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut tout doux et rapide ce qui déconcerta la jeune femme.

 

"Tricheur." Lui fit-elle en souriant.

 

"La balle est dans ton camp."

 

"J'ai peur Fred, j'abîme tout ce que je touche."

 

"Je sais, mais, moi aussi j'ai peur, tu sais, et en plus, tu ne dois pas t'inquiétée, je suis déjà abîmé alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Lucie certain risque valle la peine d'être pris et je suis prêt à le pendre ce risque avec toi, pour toi."

 

"Et si jamais cela ne marchait pas entre nous ?"

 

"Et si jamais ça marchait ?"

 

Elle n'avait plus aucun argument — ou plutôt — elle ne voulait plus argumenter avec lui, elle soupira et lui sourit avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, cette fois le baiser se fit plus entreprenant à mesure qu'elle reprit confiance en elle. Jamais personne ne l'avais embrassé de la sorte. Un baiser passionné et doux à la fois. Lucie se laissa transporter dans un autre monde.

 

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent doucement, ils souriaient tous les deux. Caïn appuya son front contre celui de la jeune femme, tentant de récupérer son souffle. Si elle avait soupçonné un seul instant qu'embrasser Fred la mettrait dans un tel état, elle l'aurait fait bien avant.

 

"Tout va bien ?" Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle avait reprit le contrôle de sa respiration.

 

"On ne peut mieux, mademoiselle Delambre. Wouaw"

 

"Quoi ?" Le questionna-t-elle surprise par sa réaction.

 

"Si je l'aurais même penser une seconde qu'un simple baiser m'aurait mit dans un tel état, je vous aurais capturer les lèvres bien plutôt, lieutenant."

 

Comme réponse un grand éclat de rire vint à sa rencontre. Caïn surpris se demandait ce qu'il avait bien dit de si drôle. Il choisit de ne rien dire, la regardant simplement.

 

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Fred, je ris parce que tu viens de dire quasi mots pour mots ce que j'étais en train de penser."

 

Un sourire de dessina sur ses lèvres, avant de lui voler un autre baiser. Les traits de Lucie Delambre s'assombrirent un peu ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

 

"Gaëlle... Elle ne va pas aimer ça."

 

Caïn fut surpris par les mots de la jeune femme toujours assise sur ses genoux.

 

"Qu'elle aime ça ou non, ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Elle et moi sommes divorcés."

 

"Je sais, Fred, c'est juste que je viens juste de me rappeler la tête qu'elle a fait lorsque je t'ai accompagner dans votre ancienne maison pour parler à ton fils, lorsque je lui ai fait remarquer que tu es une excellent flic, je t'ai appelé par ton prénom et elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier."

 

"C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air de croire qu'il y avait plus entre nous. Et a y repenser elle n'avait pas tord, mais nous n'étions pas encore ensemble à ce moment là."

 

Fred caressait doucement la joue de Lucie.

 

"Et lorsque j'ai essayé de t'appeler et que tu ne répondais pas, je savais que tu avais repris l'enquête, je suis allé lui demander, si elle savait où te trouver, elle m'a répondue que non. Lorsque je lui ai précisé que c'était important que je te retrouve elle m'a demandée si je t'aimais."

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?"

 

Lucie baissa les yeux "Que mon amour n'était pas un cadeau, que mon amour n'était un cadeau pour personne."

 

"Je ne suis pas d'accord."

 

Elle le regarda simplement en attendant qu'il continu son explication. Lucie n'attendit pas longtemps. "L'amour est toujours un cadeau, Lucie, toujours. C'est la chose la plus précieuse qu'une personne puisse posséder. J'ai fais pas mal d'erreurs en tant que père et mari, mais jamais je n'ai cessé d'être aimé par mon fils ou même Gaëlle, même si pour cette dernière l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour moi s'est transformé, c'est ce qui me permettait de ne pas faire la grosse connerie qui m'aurait envoyé chez Saint Pierre. Carsenti ne t'aimais pas, il cherchait simplement à te posséder et il aurait n'importe quoi pour cela même de faire croire qu'il se suiciderait si tu restais pas avec lui."

 

"Comment...?" Commença-t-elle.

 

"Flic..." Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

 

"Pourquoi, ne m'as-tu rien dit.

 

"Tu ne m'aurais pas écoutée."

 

"Si..."

 

"Non, Lucie, tu m'aurais entendu ca oui, mais tu ne m'aurais certainement pas crue. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu avais encore des sentiments pour lui et c'est sur cela que Franck comptait."

 

"Tu as probablement raison." Admit-elle.

 

"Evidemment que j'ai raison."

 

Les mots de Caïn lui attribuèrent un léger coup sur l'épaule.

 

"Aïe."

 

"Je t'ai à peine touché." Ses lèvres se posèrent en suite sur celle du capitaine. "J'ai faim." Dit-elle lorsqu'elle détacha les lèvres de celles de Fred.

 

"De quel genre de nourriture ?"

 

"Chinois."

 

Fred parut déçu de sa réponse. Lucie approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour y murmurer : "Ensuite j'aurai besoin d'un moyen de brûler toutes ces calories. Tu ne connaîtrait pas un moyen agréable pour faire cela ?"

 

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'espièglerie. Jamais il n'aurait crut son lieutenant capable de faire cela.

 

Caïn décida que Delambre n'était pas la seule à pourvoir s'amuser. "Oui, je pense connaitre un moyen ou deux, mais ça risque de prendre toute la nuit."

 

Après lui avoir volé un baiser, elle se leva et se mit à courir. Le premier à ta voiture, la conduit." Ria-t-elle.

 

 _Les choses inattendues sont souvent les plus belles dans la vie_ , pensa-t-il en roulant en direction de sa voiture aussi vite que ses bras le lui permettait.

 

Fin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire cette histoire.


End file.
